Paint Me A World Of Genuine Beauty
by ShallowVanity
Summary: Caroline's world was broken. Caroline's world was falling apart and only one person was trying to fix it.


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, if I did Klaus and Caroline would be together and Katherine would have staked Elena already.

Caroline's world was broken. Caroline's world was falling apart beneath her feet and no one seemed to notice - or care. Everything was wrong. Tyler had left her to try and break his stupid sire bond, her father had died, all her friends were obsessed with killing the originals and she felt completely alone. She felt like there was no one who would get it, no one who would understand how much it hurt. Caroline had been hurt so many times - physically and emotionally - and everytime she had fought so hard to cling to her humanity. Somehow she always found the strength to carry on, to fight through the pain and not turn it off. Caroline lay on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, her expression blank, her heart aching. Would she be strong enough this time? Caroline hoped so.

"Don't think like that!" Caroline muttered to herself, jumping up from her bed and vamp-speeding across the room. A quiet strangled sound escaped her, one filled with pain and sorrow. In a moment of frustration she growled and flung everything ontop of her dresser across the room. All Caroline wanted was for something good to happen to her. Just once. Was that so much to ask? Caroline took a deep breath, intending to calm herself but of course that didn't work. Caroline's blue eyes sparkled with the fire of determination as she finally figured out what would make her feel better. She threw her denim jacket on and ran out of the room in an instant, rage swirling around inside her. Caroline ran through the woods, a flash of blond hair and porcelain skin, with one destination in mind. Klaus had no idea what was about to hit him.

"Klaus!" Caroline threw open the door to the Mikaelson mansion, almost knocking it off it's hinges. She was sure her screams could be heard from miles away yet the object of her anger seemed to be nowhere in sight. God, even when he wasn't around he irritated her!

"Klaus, you bastard, come out here!" Caroline growled and stomped her foot like a child. She knew he was there, she had that creepy feeling that she was being watched.

"Fine, I'll just have to wait here then." She mumbled, stalking off through the closest door.

She gasped when she entered the room and caught sight of so much of Klaus' art. He was a good artist, she couldn't deny that, but it didn't change the fact that he was an evil ancient murderous hybrid who had totally and completely ruined her life. She walked over to a table where many of his sketches and paintings lay, completely ignoring the beautiful drawings of her because they did not lessen her anger at all, and threw them off the table so she could jump up and sit on it. She crossed her arms and a pout formed on her lips when the original made no move to come out of hiding. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed one of Klaus' many paintings of her but it most certainly did not make her heart race. She most certainly did not come down from the table and wander over to the canvas so she could admire it. Okay, so maybe she did. Caroline stared back at the girl in the sketch and felt an overwhelming amount of longing and hope. The girl in the drawing looked like her but Caroline was convinced that it wasn't. That girl had a fire in her eye, the brightest smile Caroline had ever seen and looked completely comfortable in her own skin. There was no pain in the girl's crystal blue eyes only optimism and hope. The Caroline in the drawing was also very beautiful, blond ringlets fanning around her head like a halo and her full pink lips were parted, her face peaceful and happy. Caroline was lying down and wearing a shimmering white dress, the image of purity yet somehow she looked slightly seductive.

I wanna be that girl, Caroline thought with an overwhelming amount of longing.

"You like that one, love?" A soft British accent made Caroline turn. Her eyes met his sparkling grey-blue orbs and she felt some of her anger subside, replaced with pain and confusion. Why was he looking at her like that? Why did he have to look at her in a way that no one else ever had? After all he had done to her he still claimed that he 'fancied' her and it frustrated the hell out of her. Did he think she could just magically forget what he had done to her and the people she loved? That was never going to happen.

"Why did you do this to me?" Caroline whispered, making no attempt to venture any closer to the confused hybrid.

"Do what, Caroline?" Klaus gave her a soft smile, taking a few steps towards her and watching her intently. "You seem distressed." He observed with mild curiously.

Caroline looked down, trying to avoid those eyes, the eyes that held a billion secrets.

"You've tried to kill me twice and I've lost so many people because of you, how can you stand there and look at me like that? Why would you pretend to care?" Caroline tried to hold back the tears but one trickled slowly down her pale cheek. Klaus seemed to notice this and in an instant Caroline was pinned against the wall with the original's eyes focused completely on her.

"One thing you should know about me is that I never pretend and as for all the bad things I've done, I don't regret my actions. They were all means of survival and they don't matter now, you're here, you're alive." Klaus breathed, his sweet breath caressing her face. Caroline began to hyperventilate due to the hybrid's closeness and the words he spoke to her. The rage returned in full force and she let out a loud growl, pushing Klaus away from her. She swung her hand and it slapped Klaus' - totally not attractive - face at vampire speed, she threw the full force of her body behind it. Klaus stumbled back a little, the shock appearing to have affected him more than anything. He stood quietly, still trying to get over the shock of being hit by a baby vampire.

"They don't matter? You've ruined my life and took away the people I care about, of course it matters!" Caroline screamed, suddenly bursting into tears and falling to her knees. She buried her face in her hands and then suddenly felt a pair of strong arms enveloping her. She buried her face in Klaus' chest, starting to sob even louder because it felt good and she knew it shouldn't.

Klaus picked her up and carried her over to the couch, sitting her comfortably on his lap where she continued to cry. Klaus tried to whisper words of comfort in Caroline's ear but that didn't seem to work, the blond continued to cry for what seemed like hours. Finally, Caroline calmed down and lifted her head from his chest, gazing up at him with shy eyes. She had just made a complete fool of her self, so much for being beautiful, strong and full of light. For a while, Klaus and Caroline just stared into each other's eyes, each waiting for the other to speak. Klaus was the one to break the silence.

"I never meant to ruin your life Caroline, it was torture to see you cry." He reached down and wiped away some of the wet tears that were still left on her face.

"I'm sorry, what I said was true but there are some things that aren't your fault, like my dad. That's what hurts the most, I just feel alone." She replied, feeling the words just flow out of her mouth. God, why was it so easy to talk to him? Oh God, she was still sitting in his lap!

"I know the feeling, love." He smiled, stroking her cheek softly and she sighed a little, enjoying his touch. As he gazed at her like that she snapped back to reality and jumped off his lap, putting on a cheerful smile and skipping over to one of his paintings.

Caroline noticed a painting of the Eiffel Tower, standing tall and proud.

"Wow, that looks so beautiful." She gasped, taking in all it's beauty. Klaus beamed and vamp-sped to Caroline's side so that he could whisper in the blond's ear.

"I can assure you, sweetheart, it's so much more beautiful up close," He smiled when he saw the look of pure wonder and longing on her face. "All you have to do is ask and I can whisk you away to a world of genuine beauty."

Caroline turned and gazed at the original, a wave of admiration flowing through her. He turned too and her baby blue eyes met with his grey-blue ones and something happened, sparks seemed to fly across the room. Caroline leaned up and pressed her lips to his, kissing him ever so gently. Klaus smirked against her lips and then reciprocated, kissing her with just as much tenderness and passion. They melted into each other, Caroline's arms going around his neck and Klaus's hands began to caress Caroline's face. Caroline couldn't deny how perfectly their lips fit together and how much she adored the feeling of his stubble scratching her cheek, this was unlike kissing any other guy, this was perfect. After another few moments of heaven Caroline slowly and reluctantly pulled away. She couldn't help but smile up at him, pushing all her guilt aside for the moment and basking in the feeling of being whole and complete.

"Wow." She giggled, gazing up at the smug original.

"You are a glorious kisser." He replied, smiling in a way he only did when he was with her. Caroline blushed, looking down and trying to avoid those hypnotising eyes. Klaus studied her for a few moments.

"You aren't ready to leave town." He stated, tucking one of her curls behind her ear. Caroline thought for a few moments and nodded, stepping out of his arms.

"Not yet, but until then I want you to do something for me." Caroline beamed and it seemed to light up the room.

"It depends, Caroline." Klaus said her name in a way that made Caroline just want to...jump his bones. Caroline's eyes ventured from his lips up to his eyes.

"It's not much." She insisted, looking around and admiring the beautiful paintings around the room.

"What do you want me to do, love?" Klaus stepped towards her and she immediately stepped back, giving him a playful smile. She knew if he got too close she would just grab him and kiss him senseless.

"Paint me a world of genuine beauty." She breathed, getting lost in those stunned blue eyes. She gave him one final smile before turning to leave.

"Caroline?" The stunned hybrid asked quietly, admiring the beautiful girl before him.

"Yes Klaus?" Caroline turned back towards him with a huge grin on her face.

"What did that kiss mean?" He asked, eyeing her almost with suspicion. Caroline laughed and thought for a few moments.

"I guess it meant...thanks for not being such a jerk." She smirked and then vamp-sped off.

Caroline's world was broken. Caroline's world was broken and the big bad hybrid was trying to fix it. Maybe he could paint her a new one and then whisk her away to somewhere perfect. Maybe. For the first time in a while, she didn't feel so alone.

Author's note:

So this is my first fanfic and I'm really nervous about it so thanks for reading! It's probably not that good so feel free to tell me if it sucks.


End file.
